Aku Tidak Pendek
by madeh18
Summary: Hal-hal konyol kita di masa kecil bisa saja suatu saat nanti menjadi penghangat ruang makan pada malam hari. Canon.


"Akashi- _sama_ makin tampan saja sih..."

"Kyaaa, nikahi aku Akashi- _sama_..."

 _Kalian ini, masih remaja sudah ingin nikah saja. Memangnya kalian kuat dan bisa bertahan kalau 'main' sama gue? *kasih seringai seksi*_

"Jadilah kapten dalam rumah tangga kita, Akashi- _sama_..."

"Akashi- _sama_ -

-kok kamu paling pendek di antara anggota Kiseki no Sedai?"

 _A-APA?! P-E-N-D-E-K?! PENDEK?!_

"Iya, Akashi kan kapten pendek."

"Kasihan ya dulu Teiko dan sekarang Rakuzan, punya kapten pendek."

 _HELLO?! Tinggi gue sekarang 173 cm, dan itu TIDAK PENDEK._

"Minimal tingginya se-Kise gitu ya. Baru pantas jadi kapten."

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan Nijimura dulu sampai memberikan posisi kapten pada Akashi? Dia jadi ketagihan kan menjadi kapten lagi di Rakuzan."

 _KURANG AJAR!_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Aku Tidak Pendek**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Keringat Akashi bercucuran deras. Napasnya memburu.

 _Ah, mimpi buruk._

BRAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan paksa dan keras. Akashi pun menoleh ke arah orangtuanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas di ambang pintu. Ibunya segera berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa, Sei?" Sang Ibu akhirnya mencoba memeluk dan mengusap pelan rambut halus Akashi.

Akashi masih diam sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Aku mimpi buruk, _Okaa-sama_." jelasnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Orangtuanya saling pandang lalu memandangi sang buah hati seolah bertanya mimpi apa yang dialaminya.

"Tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak masuk klub basket saat masuk SMP dan SMA, _Okaa-sama_ , _Otou-sama_." Ucap Akashi jelas dan mantap.

Kedua orangtuanya jelas saling pandang kembali.

"Kenapa Sei sayang? Bukannya kamu suka main basket?" tanya sang Ibu dengan wajah cemas.

Respon Akashi yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membuat sang Ibu bertanya kembali, "Lalu?"

"Menurut ramalan petapa katak, kalau aku akan menjadi kapten selama SMP dan SMA, tapi aku paling pendek. Kapten pendek. Sei tidak mau. Aku mau menjadi ninja saja biar keren kaya Gaara."

Hening. Sang ayah terlihat bergegas keluar dari kamar Akashi. _Pewaris tunggal perusahaan gue kaya gitu?_ Batin Akashi Masaomi –Sang Ayah malu.

Akashi Shiori –Sang Ibu hanya diam memandangi anak semata wayangnya. Kalau tahu begini, rasanya dulu ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya setiap hari duduk di depan televisi setiap selepas maghrib sampai menjelang isya. Bermaksud baik ingin memberi sedikit kebebasan agar anaknya juga mengerti tren anak jaman sekarang, hasilnya justru seperti ini.

Lihat saja seluruh dinding kamar anaknya dipenuhi dengan poster seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatto bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya, tak lupa gentong besar yang selalu ada dibawa di punggungnya. Bukan gentong yang sering ada di samping kolam-kolam ikan loh ya. Tentu saja bukan hanya poster, _merchandise_ lain yang berhubungan dengan 'Sabaku no Gaara' tersebut lengkap dimiliki oleh anaknya.

Sang Ibu menghela napas, "Sei mau Ibu buatkan susu coklat?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah sang Ibu keluar dari kamarnya, ia segera merebahkan dirinya kembali ke kasur dan menunggu susu coklat yang dijanjikan.

Rasanya aneh sekali memimpikan masa depannya yang terlihat absurd itu.

.

* * *

.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan kalau pangeran kecil kita nantinya pendek, Masa- _kun_ ," ujar Shiori sambil mengaduk susu coklat yang ia buatkan untuk buah hatinya.

"Siapa? Kau?" tanya balik Masaomi sambil terkekeh. Perlahan pria itu pun menyesap kopi hitamnya sambil memperhatikan sang istri dari meja makan.

"Huh, tidak sadar diri. Tinggiku normal untuk seorang Ibu muda. Dan... Hei! Kenapa kau minum kopi jam segini?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini, Shio- _chan_. Dan maaf saja, tinggiku juga normal untuk seorang Ayah muda," balasnya dengan menyeringai tipis.

Shiori hanya menghela napas dan segera duduk menghampiri sang suami. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Masa- _kun_." Tangan besar dan hangat suaminya ia genggam lembut sambil tersenyum cemas.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjaga kesehatanmu, Shiori." Kali ini suaminya terdengar berbicara lebih serius. Bahkan pipi kirinya kini menghangat oleh tangan kanan sang suami. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Shiori hanya bisa tersenyum meyakinkan, walau sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa."

"Ya sudah, cepatlah berikan susu coklatnya pada Seijuurou. Ia juga harus segera istirahat." Melepaskan tangannya dari pipi kiri sang istri, ia pun meneguk kopi hitamnya kembali.

Shiori hanya mengangguk dan mengecup pipi kiri suaminya lalu segera beranjak.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Akashi Shiori menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Hubungan Masaomi dan Seijuurou tidak semakin membaik.

Masaomi selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Seijuurou sendiri sibuk dengan segudang aktivitas tambahan dan sekolahnya.

Rumah megah itu kini tidak sehangat dulu lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Seijuurou. Ayah dengar tim basketmu menang di kejuaraan Nasional." Masaomi membuka percakapan yang mungkin hanya beberapa kali terselenggara salam sebulan.

" _Ha'i_."

"Bagaimana dengan nilai sekolahmu?" Bukan. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Bukan seperti ini harusnya percakapan mereka.

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Terus lakukan kedua kegiatanmu. Kuat dalam teori dan praktek, laki-laki dari keluarga Akashi harus menguasai semua bidang." Tapi entah kenapa ambisinya lebih kuat, apalagi melihat putranya sudah tumbuh sesempurna ini.

" _Ha'i_ , Tou- _san_."

Dan ia ingin pangeran kecilnya lebih sempurna lagi dan tumbuh menjadi seorang raja, seperti seorang Akashi yang seharusnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Shiori._ Batin hati kecilnya.

.

* * *

.

Bukannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa pangeran kecilnya semakin berubah, semakin sempurna. Apalagi perubahan iris mata Seijuurou dan tatapannya yang semakin tajam. Hanya saja dirinya seolah hanya diizinkan menyaksikan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula ini perbuatannya sendiri, ia sendiri yang menggerakkan Seijuurou secara tidak langsung menjadi seperti ini. Seorang Akashi tidak akan menyesali perbuatannya. Ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, juga nama baik keluarganya, pikirnya mantap.

.

* * *

.

"Tou- _san_." Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan melihat Ayahnya juga sudah selesai, ia segera memanggil pelan.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou?"

"Besok, datanglah ke Tokyo Gymnasium. Pertandingan finalku di Winter Cup tahun ini."

Sebelah alis Ayahnya sedikit terangkat. Sudah pasti heran karena tidak biasanya ia mengundang sang Ayah ke petandingannya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau bahwa Ayah tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu," ucap Ayahnya dingin.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk berjanji, Tou- _san_. Hanya saja firasatku mengatakan bahwa pertandingan besok sangat menarik." _Dan aku ingin Ayah melihat bahwa aku sudah lebih dari apa yang Ayah selalu inginkan._ Sambil menyeringai tipis, ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang masih terdiam.

.

* * *

.

"Sei-/Tou-" Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka hilang sudah kala mereka berbicara bersamaan. "Silahkan Tou- _san_ duluan," gumam Akashi sambil menatap sang Ayah.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kemarin Ayah menonton pertandinganmu, Seijuurou."

"..."

"Mimpimu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu ternyata benar ya? Kau terlihat pendek, padahal kapten."

"..." Seketika Akashi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Uhuk uhuk_.

Dan tolong, Masaomi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, walau tidak terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu, Seijuurou? Betapa konyolnya kau saat itu, sungguh tidak masuk akal."

Mendengar Ayahnya tertawa, ingin sekali ia ikut menertawakan mimpi konyolnya dulu. Seketika hatinya menghangat, mendengar tawa Ayahnya yang tidak pernah terdengar semenjak sang Ibu pergi. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba pula Ayahnya yang dulu ia rindukan kembali?

"Ayah jadi penasaran bagaimana pendapat Shio- _chan_ tentang hal ini. Seandainya ia masih di sini," gumamnya sambil menghentikan tawa.

"..."

"Ayah minta maaf, Sei."

Akashi ingin bertanya tapi melihat Ayahnya ingin berbicara lebih banyak, ia pun diam dan mendengarkan. Padahal sebelumnya ia yang ingin minta maaf mengenai kegagalannya, apalagi ternyata sang Ayah benar-benar menonton pertandingan itu. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin memperbaiki pemikiran sang Ayah mengenai slogan tersirat keluarga mereka.

"Ayah tahu Ayah terlalu mengharapkan lebih darimu selama ini, apalagi setelah Shiori pergi. Ayah tidak bisa mengontrol diri Ayah sendiri, tidak bisa menghentikan hasrat Ayah untuk melihatmu berhasil dalam segala bidang. Tapi melihatmu terlalu sesempurna itu, ya tidak sempurna juga sih kalau kau paling pendek di tim basketmu," jedanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Lama-lama Ayah tidak merasakan lagi hal yang disebut bangga terhadap prestasi anak Ayah sendiri. Seolah apa kau lakukan bukan lagi hal yang istimewa."

"..."

"Tanpa sadar saat menonton petandinganmu kemarin, Ayah seperti ditemani oleh Shiori. Ayah banyak berdebat dalam hati ketika kau hampir kalah. Ya, seolah berdebat dengan Shiori. Apalagi melihat kegigihan tim lawanmu, juga kegigihan timmu tentu saja. Ayah juga tahu kau pasti tidak akan menang semudah itu, atau mungkin juga kalah. Dan melihat wajah puasmu ketika ingin bersalaman dengan seseorang di tim lawanmu, akhirnya Ayah berani mengakui kesalahan Ayah yang selalu tertepis saat menuntutmu."

"..." Akashi masih diam, menatap sang Ayah yang tetap berwajah datar namun matanya sarat akan luka.

"Jadi, maafkan Ayah, Seijuurou. Membuat masa remajamu tidak sesantai remaja lain. Bukannya Ayah juga tidak tahu ada kepribadian lain dalam dirimu. Bahkan Ayah sempat berpikir kepribadian itu lebih menguntungkan untukmu karena sifat arogannya. Tapi Shiori selalu membisikkan pendapatnya kalau itu salah." Akhirnya Masaomi berhenti berbicara, memandang Akashi yang agak termenung sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Justru aku yang ingin minta maaf, Tou- _san_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan pembelaan setelah permintaan maafku, tapi ternyata Tou- _san_ sudah mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, Tou- _san_."

"Tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti Ayah mentolerir jika kau gagal lagi. Kau mengerti kan, Seijuurou?"

" _Ha'i_ , Tou- _san_."

Mereka tersenyum lembut, satu sama lain, namun singkat. Setidaknya mereka sudah tahu, dengan ini wanita yang sangat mereka sayangi akan selalu berbahagia di sana, mengawasi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:** Tolong jangan bunuh saya kalau ini bukan humor /plak

Gatau deh ini saya ketik aja seiring dengan mengalirnya ide. Dan pas saya baca lagi jadi ga nyambung DX /bomat /dibuang

Padahal niatnya mau nistain Akashi, kenapa akhirnya selalu cediiiih /ditusukgunting

Dibuat 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Sumpah seneng banget bisa terposting hahaha

Penyebutan ayah ibunya suka-suka saya ya wkwk yang penting konsisten masing-masing orang /dibuanglagi

 **22 Februari 2017**


End file.
